Most compressors used in refrigerating systems are of the hermetic type and this fact alone already characterizes a practically "non disassembling" whole for eventual maintenance and in case of defect the whole unit is replaced. Consequently, the compressor is the most important part of a refrigerating system which added to the fact that the same is hermetic, it demands rigorous manufacturing criteria. That is to say, it is very important to have an excellent quality level in its manufacturing such that it can function properly for substantially long periods. Otherwise any defect will require replacement of the whole compressor.
The compressor is one of the most important parts of a refrigerating system. This is not only because it is a complete machine but also because it is hermetically closed and therefore is usually formed by several components including its shell (base and hood) that constitutes a true hermetic wrapping along with the internally mounted components that form the compressor itself. The internally mounted components are kept suspended in the shell's interior through a set of compression springs or extension springs. In both cases, such springs are of the helicoidal type, having lower extremities leaned on proper places existing in the internal part of the shell (base), while the upper extremities find strategically placed fixation points distributed along the compressors' mechanism. Thus, except for the shell, all the internal parts of the compressor itself are kept suspended by a whole, here defined as "elastic suspension", that has two different functions. The first is to fix the whole to the interior of the shell. The second is to impede mechanical vibrations of the pump or the compressor proper from being transmitted to the shell and to the final product (refrigerator, freezer, air conditioning, water fountain or filter), thus causing an unwanted level of noise.
FIGS. 1 and 2A-2B show a conventional compressor generically constituted by a shell (A), hermetically closed, with feet (B), as well as the compressor (C) mounted in the interior which is itself formed by several components (stator, rotor, muffler, etc.), defining a unitary whole, totally mounted or fixed to the shell's (A) interior through a suspension formed by a set of helicoidal springs (1), whose extremities find upper and lower means of support and fitting existing on corresponding parts of the compressor (C) and the shell (A), in such a way that the compressor can operate while suspended, having as support the springed set.
At present all the compressor springs (1) are necessarily finished at their extremities, going through a grinding operation (R) and consequently, both spring extremities become parallel to themselves and guarantee a perfectly horizontal and perpendicular mounting, that is to say, with the ground extremities, each spring is vertically adjusted to its position of use so that there is a perfect seating of the whole compressor on the springs set. This is because if the springs were not ground in (R), the wire on the last coil would be round, configuring a kind of a step, causing the inclination of the spring, which would not be appropriate for the mounting of the whole. However, such problem is completely eliminated with the grinding operation (R) on the spring's extremities and with that the last coil is reduced, losing gradually its diameter thickness and in this way it just fills the part corresponding to the spring's extremity so as to stay vertically aligned with its vertical axis. The above technique managed to produce an adequate spring for the compressor's elastic support. However, the grinding operation applied to both extremities of each spring slows the production process, and increases considerably the final cost of the whole.